


A Kiss to build a Dream on

by SweetSorcery



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest, Slash, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and the keepers of the LOTR movie rights. All fannish additions were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.</p><p>Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.</p><p>Author's Notes: This was written quite a few years ago now, after the LOTR movie trilogy was released. Please note that as far as I stick to canon at all, my stories are movie-based, and book-discrepancies are bound to happen a lot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Kiss to build a Dream on

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and the keepers of the LOTR movie rights. All fannish additions were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Author's Notes: This was written quite a few years ago now, after the LOTR movie trilogy was released. Please note that as far as I stick to canon at all, my stories are movie-based, and book-discrepancies are bound to happen a lot.

"Close your eyes, little brother."

Boromir smiled when Faramir obeyed at once. "Now, pay attention. Do as I do." He leaned forwards and, cupping the sweet face flushed with eagerness, he pressed his lips to Faramir's, ever so softly.

Faramir's eyes flew open, his instructions forgotten, until he saw that Boromir's eyes were shut tight. He smiled against his brother's lips, and his lashes fluttered to his cheeks once more.

Boromir moaned softly into his mouth and, this time, Faramir imitated him just as he had been told to, though he found he did not need to try at all.


End file.
